mafiafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mafia II: Easter eggs y curiosidades
Hablando sobre Nolan North Afuera de tu casa verás a dos hombres hablando y si escuchas lo que dice uno de ellos, dirá (a veces) "Me gustaría ser famoso como Nolan North" (aunque este en ingles lo que digan si entiendes ingles podrás entender que dicen) Esto posiblemente sea un referencia al actor de CSI Miami, Nolan North'' (''el que tiene el papel del Sr Wolf). El tablero de pool de Joe En el Freddy's bar, si ves la pizarra de pool, podrás ver que aparece el nombre de Joe con 15 puntos. Es posible que sea una referencia a que joe sea malo en el pool o que no juega mucho eso. Parodia al Call of Duty Si vas al The Lone Star, podrás ver un poster de guerra con un marinero negro con la frase "above and beyond the call of duty (más allá del llamado del deber)" es posible que sea un guiño al juego Call of Duty. El dinosaurio de Empire Bay En la misión 14 (Escalera hacia el cielo), mientras huyes de la policía, si vas por Hunter's Point podrás ver un dinosaurio (solo se ve en la versión demo del juego) No podrás verlo bien porque suele desaparecer solo lo puedes encontrar si andas en el puente cerca de un edificio incediado. Si miras hacia atrás podrás verlo (si no trata de conducir en esa zona sin salirte después de varios intentos y ahí estará). *Aquí muestra un vídeo en donde aparece http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RydsBy-eYP0 *Sino lo ves bien aquí hay otro con mejor calidad de verlo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=177UYkl8RBQ Mansión de Psicosis Mansión exacta a la de la película psicosis situada en Highbrook thumb|center|300px|A la izquierda la original a la derecha en Mafia II Correción: la imagen de la izquierda NO ES la original de Psicosis! Es la atracción Phantom Manor de Disneyland Paris. La de psicosis es ligeramente diferente (tiene un piso menos, por ejemplo) Camión de pescado S'''i encuentras un Shubert LKW de Sea gift Fishing & Co. mira al lado izquierlo del camión podrás ver que dice: Lost Heaven band Empire Bay (Lost Heaven banda Empire Bay) que es posible que sea un guiño o una referencia a que las triadas chinas sea de Chinatown de Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven También, debajo del anterior título, veremos que pone "Brno", ciudad de fundación de 2K Games. Aquí hay un vídeo donde muestra el nombre http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czh2yh7rqP8&feature=related La foto del Volkswagen Escarabajo y el Fiat 1100 Si vas al restaurante Mona Lisa y miras las fotos de la pared (no es que haya nada raro en ellas), verás que la foto que esta en la pared cerca de la puerta del baño de mujeres podrás ver que hay una foto de varios carros (posiblemente del juego) pero si ves el carro que esta al lado de uno que tiene un parecido con el Walker Rocket podrás ver una foto de un Volkswagen Escarabajo al lado de un Fiat 1100. Aquí hay un vídeo en donde aparece: Referencia a los videojuegos En el capítulo "Enemigo del estado" cuando estás dentro de la Oficina de Administración de Precios, si no matas inmediatamente a estos, podrás oir una conversación que en la cual uno de ellos "profetiza" la aparición de los videojuegos. Transcripción: ?303030300:n_Sí, lo creeré cuando lo vea. Anda, cállate mientras acabo el crucigrama. 303030310:n_Ah, porras... Voy a hacer la ronda. 303030320:n_Lárgate de una vez. 303030330:n_¿Tienes planes para el finde? 303030340:n_Sí, voy a relajarme y a ver la "televisión". 303030350:n_¡¿Te has comprado una tele?! 303030360:n_¡Pues claro! 303030370:n_¡Esas cosas cuestan como un coche! ¿Cómo has podido permitírtelo? 303030380:n_El tío de Mary, Lou, murió hace unos meses, nos dejó algo de dinero. 303030390:n_Y te has comprado una tele... 303030400:n_¡Eso es! Deberías verla. Pantalla en blanco y negro de siete pulgadas, sintoniza los tres canales... 303030410:n_Vaya. Suena fascinante. 303030420:n_¿Quieres decir que no vas a pillarte una? 303030430:n_Seguiré con mi periódico y mi radio, gracias. Eso de la "televisión" no es más que una moda. 303030440:n_Ya lo veremos, chico. 303030450:n_Sí. ¿Y qué le parece a Mary? 303030460:n_Ella... todavía no la ha visto. 303030470:n_Ohhh. ¡Jo, jo! Esto se pone interesante. 303030480:n_Está en el pueblo visitando a su madre... 303030490:n_Ah, ya... ¿Y qué has estado viendo en esa bonita tele tuya? 303030500:n_Sobre todo dibujos animados. Con la guerra no echan gran cosa. 303030510:n_Dibujos animados. Tanto dinero para ver eso. ¡Hmm, ju, ju! 303030520:n_El vendedor me dijo que cuando acabe la guerra, en teoría empezarán a retransmitir partidos. 303030530:n_Ya, me lo creeré cuando lo vea. 303030540:n_Pero oye, mientras veía los dibujos se me ocurrió una idea. 303030550:n_Oh, ya empezamos. Oigámosla, Einstein. '''303030560:n_Ah, escucha... ¿Y si... pudieras controlar el dibujo animado? 303030570:n_¿Qué quieres decir? 303030580:n_Eso, controlarlo. Poder hacer que el personajillo de la pantalla haga cosas. Que corra, que vaya en coche... O tal vez... ¡darle una pistola y que dispare por ahí! 303030590:n_Oye, ¿has estado esnifando pegamento? ¿Cómo van a hacer eso? ??303030600:n_Pues eso todavía no lo he pensado. Habría que tener una especie de caja con botones que controle al personaje de la pantalla. O sea, un botón para que ande, otro para que dispare, otro quizá para que haga... 303030610:n_Oh, sí. Ésa es tu idea brillante, ¿eh? Suena interesante, pero no sucederá nunca. 303030620:n_Ah, ¿sí? Seguro que alguien lo logrará algún día. ¡Ya lo verás! 303030630:n_Ya, claro que sí. ¡En cuanto el hombre llegue a la Luna! Je, je. 303030640:n_Ya, ya... Bueno, voy a seguir con mi crucigrama. 30303065 Categoría:Mafia II Categoría:Easter egg de mafia 2